howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Heather the dragon rider
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:StaticTheSkrill/Help for others :D! (RttE) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 16:54, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Don't change what I change, also your additude is really annoying. Just to let you know I blocked the user who has been causing trouble. Sorry that you had to put up with an insult from them. Hopefully this should fix the problem. Thanks for your patience. Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 18:24, July 20, 2015 (UTC) hey their do u like to chat please please im wait on the chat box FireTerryTiger (talk) 04:25, July 21, 2015 (UTC) what did u think of the abilities i done does it make senceFireTerryTiger (talk) 05:01, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Pics Hi! In connection with your curiosity. I promise I will reply, but a little later. It's because I have homework, but if you finish early you'll have the answer soon.I promise.About what you said, I'd really like to count on you if we need.Sorry for any spelling mistake.I do not really speak good english,Mia Pacota (talk) 12:22, September 23, 2015 (UTC) *As promised I say that the concepts of art they have on www.pinterest.com, on www.animationsource.org or write to Google to find what I want.Now, not every find is useful to me, but I wrote just to know.If what you want to know, now you know.If not, you can ask me.I am always available to respond.Once again I apologize for spelling,Mia Pacota (talk) 15:49, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Hi Heather! I know we haven't been able to chat. :P So I decided to drop this off here. Hope you're doing well! I saw your artwork and it's wonderful! Cloudjumper was always a favorite Dragon of mine, but I personally loved the idea of the Timberjacks (from the short Book of Dragons) most of all. :D (The elegant horns . . . the huge wings . . . and the coiling tail . . . now they kinda remind me of Maleficent. O.O) Also you like Tintin? Me too! It's one of my favorite comic type books ever! But that's off topic. This is random but I like to pretend I have a pet Dragon with me all the time. *wrestles with Dragon who wants to type on the computer and spam the wiki* Anyways . . . bye! Vaylayna the Shade Dragons and Fire Forever 19:09, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, I have a really hard time getting my art on there for some reason. :P Yeah Timberjacks are cool. :) Yeah, I've loved Tintin ever since I could read and I almost died with impatience waiting a year for the movie to come out! (Have you seen it?) What kind of dragon do you have? Yeah Windshear often keeps me company on the computer. :) ytvrjthdvhr <--- That was her! ;) I'm working on an HTTYD fanfic, (one of the reasons I haven't been working on Outlaws lately :S) would you like to read it? It's here . Also I have another short one that is finished, here . Thanks 4 stopping by! ;) ~ Heather the Loner "If you need a warrior to take care of that dastardly Berserker, I'm your girl." 19:20, October 10, 2015 (UTC) hi i was wondering willu like to help me with my wika Jurrassic world i will make u adminsterDinowolf56 (talk) 20:30, October 27, 2015 (UTC) What happen to the skullcrusher page someone messed it up badly Dinowolf56 (talk) 20:14, January 17, 2016 (UTC) I don't know, I'll take a look and see if I can fix it. ;P ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 20:16, January 17, 2016 (UTC) There, I got it fixed. ;) Thanks for letting me know right away. no prombelm i didnt do it though Dinowolf56 (talk) 20:22, January 17, 2016 (UTC) I know that. ;) i was wondering will we see Grump soon, and did u notice Meatlug grown even stronger she lifted Skrill in the air with her heavy rider You're very welcome. I hate it when people touch my profile page too. They have no business to do so.--Annabeth and Percy~The present is our future past, we've gotta make this moment last right now. 20:45, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Zippleback strength is this better to put for strength Zipplenack have shown to be very strong dragon as able to wrap around their necks to hold many pounds such as the weight of the two skinny teens, with extra weight of gronckle and heavy teen rider as well with out showing a struggle when flying. But one head of the Zippleback as shown that unable to hold weight of very heavy rider. This dragon is also proven to hold their ground from Night Fury.FireTerryTiger (talk) 10:20, February 16, 2016 (UTC) did u read this also http://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:FireTerryTiger/Toothless%27_Nemesis#comm-29341 Yup, their necks have to be pretty strong to hold Fishlegs, lol, but I don't really think it's worth mentioning that much. ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 17:39, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Question The user who insulted you has not appologized, have they? I've checked their activity, and I don't see that they have. If they haven't, I am going to block them (unless you would prefer me not to). What they did was rude, so unless they reform very quickly (i.e. appologize), I plan to block him/her. I've given them a warning already. Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 18:07, February 19, 2016 (UTC)